The Rock : Idea
by The6thBionic
Summary: This is my idea of what could happen in Lab Rats:Elite Force, Season 1 Episode 10, The Rock. SPOILER ALERT! If you've not already seen the preview for this episode, there are possible spoilers! More Characters than listed.


**Hey guys! How many of you have seen the latest Lab Rats: Elite Force episode, The Intruder? Wasn't it awesome? Now, who all has seen the preview for the next episode entitled, The Rock?**

 **Well, I have! And here's my idea of what could happen in this episode! Possible spoilers! But none really if you've already seen the preview!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I stand before my team and my uncle, glaring at them. They really think I'm not important? Even my brother!

"Why would you do this?" I yell, throwing the list ranking our team back at Douglas.

"It doesn't mean your a lesser. It just mean that you have fewer abilities, therefore you're not as valuable!" Douglas defends himself.

I turn towards the rest of my team and my brother speaks up.

"Bree, none of us think that you're not important! Douglas is the one who made the stupid list!" Chase says.

Douglas' mouth gapes open.

Chase walks towards me, reaching to put his hands on my shoulders, but I slap them away.

"No! You guys think I'm not good enough to be on the team? Then I'll prove it to you! I'll get more abilities!" I yell, feeling tears brimming in my eyes.

I wouldn't dare cry in front in front of them.

"Bree, I never said that!" Douglas retorts.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I can tell Bree wants to cry. She's trying to hide it, but I can see right through her.

"Bree, just listen-" I try, but she cuts me off by speeding away through one of the tunnels behind the rock walls.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Bree, wait!" I hear my brother call, but I ignore him.

I finally let the tears that have been taunting me fall freely down my cheeks.

How am I supposed to get more abilities?!

I stop dead in my tracks, seeing a glowing triangle. The Arcturion!

That's how Kaz and Oliver got their powers! If I touch it it should give me more powers!

Kaz also said that any human who touches it will be killed instantly. But my bionics should protect me!

I make up my mind, walking over to the stone.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Come on!" I grunt, trying to track Bree.

Skylar places her hand on my shoulder as I inform the rest of the team, and Douglas. "I can't get her GPS signal! The tunnels must be blocking her reception. And there's no way she could've left those tunnels without coming back through Mission Command!"

"So she's still in the tunnels," Douglas thinks.

"Uh oh..." Oliver tenses next to me.

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?" I give him an interrogating look.

"Well...Kaz and I may have accidentally told her about the Arcturion. And we sort of told her that's where our powers came from. Then we may have showed her where it was..."

"What?!" Skylar yells.

 **Kaz's P.O.V.**

I cringe as Skylar yells at me and Oliver.

"Why would you do that? It will kill her if she touches it!" Skylar finishes.

"It will WHAT?!" Chase freaks.

"Where's it at?" Douglas questions.

Oliver squints his eyes, pointing towards the wall that Bree went through. "Behind that wall."

Chase screams, "Why would you put it in there?"

"We didn't think this would happen!" I defend.

"Guys, we've got to find her before she touches it!" Skylar yells.

"Let's go!" Chase opens the rock wall and we all run through.

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

"How much further?" Chase questions. I can tell he's worried. And he has a right to be! I mean this is his sister.

"Just around the next bend!" Oliver replies.

We finally make it there, seeing Bree staring at the Arcturion with her hand edging towards it.

"Bree, don't!" I yell. She shoots a glare my way, then slowly pushes her hand closer and closer.

Just a split second before her hand reaches the rock, Chase lunges forward, pulling her back.

He wraps his arms wound her, holding her arms to her side as she fights him.

"Bree, stop!" He yells. "Let me go!" She fights.

"I'm not going to let you do this!"

"It will make me a better benefit to the team!" She retorts, still trying to wrestle her way out. "I need more powers."

Chase grunts as she elbows his chest, "If you want more we'll unlock more bionic abilities for you!"

He grabs her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me!" He says, when she diverts her eyes in a different direction.

Unwillingly, she looks him in the eye.

"Bree, your abilities, though they're few, are valuable to this team! If it weren't for you half of our missions would have never been completed!" Chase says.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Skylar steps towards Chase and I, saying, "If we didn't have you our team wouldn't work. It takes the five of us to make this elite force work. With one of us missing we're broken apart!"

"Bree, no matter how many abilities you have, you're still important to us!" My brother says, pushing my hair out of my face.

"We don't think any less of you just because we have more powers!" Kaz adds in.

"And we never will!" Oliver finishes.

I feel tears slowly rolling down my cheeks as I hang my head in shame. "I'm sorry!" I whisper.

Chase pulls me into a tight hug. He holds my head to his chest as I cry into his shirt.

I sniff, "You guys must think I'm ridiculous!" I raise my head off of Chase's chest, wiping my eyes.

"Eh, we all have our moments!" Oliver smiles.

The rest of my teammates gather round, surrounding us in a group hug.

"I love you guys," I smile weakly. "You too," my brother replies.

"Right back atcha, sis!" Skylar smiles.

"Ditto!" Oliver and Kaz add.

We all share a final group hug.

 **Douglas' P.O.V.**

"Now this is an Elite Force!" I smile, watching the new team.


End file.
